The winter of kawaii shion
by Princess kawaii shion
Summary: After kawaii breaks up with her boyfriend she feels as if her heart has been frozen just like the weather outside. feeling like she will never love again things change when two boys come into her life will kawaii love again or in this a beggginnig of a bad romance.
1. Chapter 1

why hello there your favorite princess has returned, with a new story if you don't like don't read. I don't care what you think and please don't waste your time leaving rude comments. imp not good at editing but at least I tried enjoy the story

chap 1 new changes

months have passed and winter is finally here. I was downstairs in the kitchen helping mom cut vegetables for the chili. "kylie how many jalapeños do you think mama needs?." my mother Rival asked. looking down I gasped I didn't know I had cut up the whole bag of peppers.

Staring at the pile of chopped peppers on the cutting bored I nervously laughed. "sorry mom.' I said. my mother waved her hand dismissing my mistake. "its okay dear will have spicy chili tonight." she said. I smiled but frowned my mother noticed"whats wrong sweetheart what's on your mind it better not be those filthy creatures we call men." my mother snapped.

"MOM!." not all men are bad I know your upset what happened between Kawaii and Jason but I'm sure they will sort things out. I replied my mother begged to differ, grabbing the chopped hot peppers. She tossed them into the pot."Enough of this talk child go wake your sisters thieve been sleeping all day!" she commanded.

"yes mom." I said going up the stairs.

Meanwhile in Kawaii's room.

Kawaii's p.o.v

Laying in bed was the only thing that comforted me. ever since Omicron came along everything, changed breaking up with Jason was the most hardest thing I have ever done in my life. Looking at the picture of Jason and myself from last summer a tear rolled down my face." it's not fair why did that stupid omicron have to show and and take everything, away from me?" I thought to myself rolling over I cried into my pillow. I just felt like dying no matter how much I try to forget him. He always finds a way back into my heart.

Kylie's p.o.v

link's room was closer then Kawaii's I opened the door. And loud Japanese music was heard link our little sister was making Binky our pet pug dance to. Evan polka by Miku hatsune. the poor creature didn't seem to mind link controlling him around as if he were a puppet to a silly tune. Only Kawaii and link liked this time of music.

I on the other hand preferred Korean music instead. stopping the music link glared at me"Kawaii get out of my room!.' she snapped binky barked happily.

I rolled my eyes "For your information I'm kylie I'm the only one with the Moe on my face remember besides mom says it's time to get up." I replied ignoring her rudeness.

"besides its almost time for dinner you've been in this room reading books all day." I said link scoffed "its called manga kylie manga." she said stopping her music and getting up. binky ran straight in the hall.

meanwhile

Kawaii's p.o.v

I finally had decided to get out of bed. I looked in the mirror only to frown. I looked terrible my hair was a mess and my eyes had bags underneath them. I signed as I fixed myself up.

* A hour later*

coming down stairs the family was already at the dinner table, "there's my baby girl.' mom said kissing the top of my head. I smiled and sat down to eat. link was busy grossing me out chewing with her mouth open, "ew link stop it!" I said our nine year old sister giggled. "ugh link is so annoying." I thought to myself.

The door bell rang Binky came in like a wrecking ball. bolting towards the door." I'll get it!.' link said running up to the door. "look out the peep hole first.' mother warned.

Link's p.o.v

"I will mom!.' I said standing on my tippy toes' looked out the peep hole"KAWAII KYLIE YOUR DUMB FRIEDS ARE HERE!.' link yelled. opening the door peter and the gang came inside, along with a icy gush of winter wind link hurried them inside.

"Burr! it's cold out there you guys better not had got any colds I'm not getting any of your icy germs." l said to them crossing my arms. Danny chuckled the blonde ruffled my hair and smiled." link I assure you were germ free.' he said I was pleased to hear that running off I sat down to finish my chili.

"great the gangs all here." peter said his skin was red from the cold wind.

Peter's p.o.v

Kawaii looked miserable I saw her poking at her chili not even saying a word to any of us. Normally kawaii was a cheerful person but since Jason dumped her she's been acting strange lately she's been acting like Oscar the grouch.

*Flash back*

I was chasing after Kawaii who was running full speed from me in the hall " dude wait up!.' I yelled kawaii just kept running like the athlete usane bolt. stopping in her tracks. The princess of weather and time looked at me."Are you following me parker?" she asked before I could even respond she snapped at me" If you are then you better leave me alone.' she said flipping her gothic black locks out her face.

I'd never forget that day.

*flash back ended*

"Ms. rival can we go to the mall? Ava asked. rival stopped eating and looked at us her orange eyes digging into us like knifes.

"I will allow it but don't be out to late I don't want the girls out let on a school night.' she said "Yes mam." everyone said 'cool we could like hang out at the mall.' Sam suggested. link after hearing that piped up, 'I wanna go I wanna go!.' she said."No link!." kawaii said."Kawaii Chan shion let your baby sister go with you.' her mother snapped.

"But mom she's annoying." kylie whined."No buts young ladies." rival said the twins signed link happily got suited up to go with us she triumphantly. grabbed her things and was ready to go.

everyone said goodbye to link and the twins mother and left out. piling into Danny's car. Danny patiently waited for everyone to get in the van, turning on the car he turned on the heat. " man it's getting colder every year!." I said rubbing my hands together trying to get them warm.

"that's because of global warming!.' link said "no it isn't link it's because its winter.' kawaii said the siblings began arguing, 'seriously bros?.'' I thought to myself my girlfriend ava looked out the window admiring the snow falling out the window not seeming to care if our identical teammates wee bickering with a nine year old.

**to be continued...**

**so how did you like it guys tell me what you think the more reviews I get the faster I update I would like to thank my buddies wild colors and nightmare kun for all their loving support I truly appreciate it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone i hope you enjoyed chap one and a message to all my haters i feel bad for you. you hate yourself so much you spread hate comments all over my story get a life and stop hating on others anyway enjoy the chap.

A

hour later we made it to the mall.

Kawaii's p.o.v

opening the car door my little and older sister hopped out. Link had twenty bucks in her hand ready to waste it on something either girly or stupid. She looked so happy i wish i could feel that way right now.

Not watching where i was going. I slipped on some ice almost falling"Whoah there!." Danny said grabbing me I was relieved "Thank you danny." i said. Danny smiled at me i then realized he was holding me by the waist. I blushed staring into his eyes.

link was getting impatient. "COME ON IM READY!." She yelled snapping us out of the momment.

"okay link were coming." I replied Danny let me regain my balance and we stepped inside the mall.I said nothing as we entered the building. I saw peter and ava holding hands which made me sad, I missed holding hands with Jason.

We heard laughter coming from the food court. Our friends John, Maple, and lukes twin brother zuke were busy chatting away. Eatting in one of the cozy little tables.

Zuke was complaining about mint flavored stuff. "I'm telling you John last time it was pumpkin spiced crap now it's mint flavored crap."He said sipping his mint drink.

"That's just the seasonal flavor." Maple replied sharing some fries with her boyfriend John.

Zuke suddently stood up. And shouted "EVERYONE I HAVE AN ANNOUCEMENT TO MAKE I DO NOT CARE ABOUT PUMPKKIN SPICE OR MINT FLAVORED CRAP!." he yelled. The shoppers looked at him, some laughed,some ignored him, and others told him to shut up.

zuke then took a bow juke like a performer after a performance and sat back down."No one cares cage." i said ruining up and pretending to punch him.

Zuke dramatically cried out like i was killing him, I laughed "wheres Cherry blossom?.' I asked.

"She's sick with a cold." zuke replied "poor thing wh arent you taking care of hert?.' i asked putting my hands on my hips zuke rolled his eyes.

"I'm buying her a get well soon gift you know like some perfume or something i would go to Victoria's secret but i got banned." He said crushing his drink.

"oh yeah because of pietro." i said reembering the incident. Zuke was trying to stop john's mischievous brother from pulling the underwear down on the manicans. The store manager caught him mistaking him for a was still angry because of what happened it was last month. But everyone was still talking about it poor Zuke even got dragged off by the mall cops.

" Yeah that was um...atleast He's back home far away with his dad." i said trying to lighten his mood. Zuke snorted "whatever." he said throwing his drink away. i could understand why zuke was mad quicksilver was a scumbag.

Link was getting impatient."Hey kawaii and kylie link and i are going to claire's." ava said link tugged on her sleeve until ava followed her oncel link has dragged ava off.

I saw Jason with that hag omicron.A friendly woman holding apple tarts was giving out free samples. She approached me smiling,"would you like a tart ms.?" she asked.

i nodded taking one thanking the woman I saw jason being spoon fed by no one was looking. I took the tart and thew it as hard as i could. I smiled evily as the sticky teat caught stuck in omicrons new hair cut.

i would have felt bad if she wasnt a boyfriend stealing witch who spread rumors about me on facebook and twitter. that i had been cheating on jason with that blonde baboon, flash thompson.

omicron yelped as she tried to get the tart out her hair. only making things worser for herself as it smeared all in her hair. Runnig of i brst out laughing and took shelter in payless hiding behind one of the shoe shelves.

I did'nt hear footsteps come up behind me."Well well well if it is'nt kawaii shion just the girl i wanted to see my favorite arch nemisis." Stone said walking up stone was a Japanese boy with blue eyes, and long black hair.

He would have been cute if he was'nt such a prick, I lifted my head pretending i was shopping for boots. "Nope no cute boots here." i said trying to change the subject. Stone laughed "Don't play dumb with me." he said strolling up. Stone noticed my hair was in a big messy pigtails he decided to grab one of them not to hard though and played with it.

Ever since we were kids stone always liked, to play in my hair. he played with it for a while twirling it with his fingers.'um are you just going to stand here and play in my hair all day?" i asked crossing my arms. Stone smiled " yeah i was but i think i'lle do this instead." he said tugging my hair as hard as he could. I yelped and punched him stone burst out laughing.

"You are souch a racoon!" I said snapping at him. Stone stopped laughing and got dangeriously close to my face pinnig me close to the wall."Yeah but a sexy racoon." he said. Luke and zuke were walking up. stone saw them ans smirked at me "i'lle see you in school tommorrow Kawaii.' he said caressing my chin. Before he walked away i was speechless.

To be continued

So guys did you like it tell me what you think If you want a chap three pm me because i'm runnig low on ideas anyway i hope you enjoyed the chap.


End file.
